The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hebe, botanically of hybrid origin and in the group Comm. Ex. Juss. and known as Hebe ‘Grace Kelly’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Grace Kelly’. ‘Grace Kelly’ is grown for use as a container plant and as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar was discovered as a unique chance seedling in the Inventor's nursery in summer of 2007 in Cambridge, New Zealand. The parentage is unknown as the new cultivar resulted from open pollination in a trial plot planted with a collection of Hebe grown from seed.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using terminal stem cuttings in Cambridge, New Zealand in 2007. It has been determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.